Beauty and the Darkened beast 2p AmericaXreader
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: Cursed by the one and only Lukas bondvik, america finds himself living as his second player, but the only way to cure him is to find someone who can love him before his 2 years are up...
1. Chapter 1

2p!americaXreader

"This isn't good enough….." you muttered trying to figure out the latest homework for math, you looked up at your friends, Tino the Finnish exchange student and Ludwig, you pushed your glasses up a little more on your nose and ran your hands through your (h/c) hair. Tino looked at you with a little bit of concern

"Are you ok _?" he asked looking up from his own homework. Ludwig poked his head into the room and came in with a Tray full of food; Tino looked at him with a shocked and surprised look on his face "eh…..please tell me that's not all for us…."

"Ja, it is I mean we've been vorking on this homework for about 5 hours…." Ludwig sighed and set the food down in the center of the small circle. You nodded and snagged a banana from the tray, lying on your back you looked up at the ceiling

"Hey guys….that new student…seems pretty dark huh…" you said breaking the awkward silence that clung in the air, Tino looked you in the eye like you were crazy

"You mean Alfred Jones, Matthew's brother? You didn't talk to him did you?" he asked, kinda scared

"No why you ask Tino?" you looked at him as he adjusted his white hat nervously

"He's the complete opposite of matt!"

"So?!"

"So! H….he doesn't seem normal…." Tino held his hat in his hands nervously "h…hey look it's almost 9…..I…I'm gonna head home bye _! Bye Ludwig!" He grabbed his stuff and crammed it into his backpack racing out the door; Ludwig stood up and grabbed his own things

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ja?" he asked looking down at you, you giggled and nodded standing up to hug him.

"I'll see you tomorrow 'bro'" you smiled and watched him leave, you headed to your room and grabbed a bathrobe then headed to the bathroom to take a shower, you sighed as the warm water ran over your skin "Alfred doesn't seem so scary…..I wonder why tino's so scared of him…." After your shower you quickly changed into your pajama's and dove into bed, placing your glasses on your bedside table you picked up your copy of harry potter and started reading, knowing your British friend Arthur Kirkland would bug you about it tomorrow at school.

The next day you stood outside your house waiting for the bus, when it finally came, the only available seat was next to….Alfred Jones…._great…._ You thought you walked up to the seat and looked him in the eye

"C...Can I sit here?" you asked politely, he shrugged and you sat down next to him, his dark ginger hair covered his squared sunglasses and red irises that peeked over the sunglasses, his brown bomber jacket was zipped up all the way even though it wasn't winter, his combat boots were laced up all the way and his tan pants were torn and his gray shirt wasn't touched at all. "So…..Alfred right? I'm..." You were cut off as he turned to look at you

"_ I know, you're the perfect student everyone wants to be…well, not me anyway…I mean who wants to just make good grades when it's just school" his red eyes burned into your (e/c) ones, you swallowed your fear and glared at him

"It's not just school Alfred! This leads up to your future!" you snapped at him, which was probably not the best idea, he glared at you intensely

"Do I LOOK like I care? Now shut your mouth before I rip it off!" he snapped angrily, you shrank back and stared out the front of the bus…so much for a friendly introduction.

When the bus arrived at the school you bolted off to your locker, not wanting to cause any trouble with Alfred again, Lovino Vargas stepped out in front of you and held out his hand in a 'stop' position.

"Hold it right there damn you!" he barked, you skidded to a halt and almost toppled him over "CHIGIIII! You could've killed me! You know that right?"

"I didn't kill you I would've just knocked you over and if you're looking for Antonio I suggest you go look in the gym!" you told him, frowning "and learn to control your tongue," lovi rolled his eyes and scurried off in that direction. You sighed and continued to your locker, not wanting to attract unwanted attention you put your backpack into your locker and grabbed your binders, quickly shutting your locker you turned to head to class but you jumped a little when you came face to face with the school's biggest perv, Francis

"Bonjour _ I was 'oping I would run into you at zis time~" he smiled and pulled you into a hug, you pushed him off of you and adjusted your glasses

"Love to disappoint but I don't date perverts…." You scoffed and ran off before you were late for class.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After many torturous hours of school you decided to walk home with Matthew, Kiku, and Yao; the two Asians were arguing about the fight that broke out between Alfred and Gilbert today, just because Alfred decided to badmouth you to Gilbert, the albino almost got suspended from school. You sighed and looked at Matthew who seemed embarrassed

"Mattie, you ok?" you asked him, he shook his head and sighed "what's wrong?"

"It's just….Alfred seems like he doesn't care about anyone….like h…he's c...cursed you know what I mean?" he said, Matthew spoke so quietly he normally got yelled at by teachers to speak louder, you nodded "but he…he's my b…brother and…I…I want to…to help him in any…anyway I can!" he smiled triumphantly and you laughed quietly.

"This the prace Matthew-san?" Kiku asked Matthew and he nodded going up to his door and heading inside when a quiet 'who are you?' escaped the door as it shut, you rolled your eyes and laughed a little, knowing it was Matthew's pet polar bear kumajiro. Yao shook his head and lead the way to your house; he tugged on his hair tie and tightened his ponytail that he had in everyday

"I wonder how Gil's doing?" he asked looking back at you, Kiku waved his hand horizontally across his throat to signal a 'do not reply to that' you nodded and switched the subject

"What are you guys doing for Halloween? I mean, it's only ten days away" you asked quickly, Yao pouted when he didn't get his answer Kiku giggled quietly at his older brother's face when he turned around

"Aiya! What are you laughing at Kiku?" Yao looked at his brother startled; Kiku quickly resumed his quiet form and shrugged, this caused you to laugh and smile

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta get home so I can get this homework done…." You said, making up an excuse to get away from the two brothers.

*since the author is LAZY! Ten days later! And in Alfred's point of view lol*

I weaved my way through the crowd of dancing Halloween goers…..too happy for my taste….when I found that stupid wizard who made me this way, Lukas bondvik, I growled softly and stormed up to him

"Alright bondvik you have 10 seconds to change me back!" I growled, he looked really ridiculous dressed as a ring master, he bent over backwards and smirked

"Oh…hello America…or what will you do? Break my skull? Trust me Jones; you don't want to start a war between our countries…." Lukas said in his monotone voice, I glared at him and clenched my fists, letting my sunglasses fall from the top of my head; The Norwegian just smiled softly "see…? I knew you wouldn't do anything…." He straightened himself out and looked me in the eyes "you have 2 years to find someone to look past your cruelty and violence in you…..2 years fly by fast by the way!"

I growled softly and rolled my eyes listening to him talk was torture.

"and they have to love you…no 'you're so nice' or 'you're not scary' love, Jones…I have faith you can do it….or not…." Lukas said smirking, before disappearing into the crowd; I groaned and walked in the other direction, shoving my gloved hands into my pockets I shrugged

_Might as well enjoy this stupid party…._ I thought, before running into her, HER of all people she was dressed as (insert your favorite fandom character here) I do admit, it looked kinda ridiculous on her

"This sucks….I could be at home…" she muttered watching the Vargas siblings drag Ludwig and Antonio around the town; I quickly turned my back to her and nodded

"Couldn't agree more…..I had to meet someone here though…." I muttered that was true…I had to see Lukas, god how I wish to be changed back to normal…..then it would be easier to talk to people.

*back to normal point of view*

You blinked and sighed this person wasn't at all friendly, you shrugged then turned to leave it was Halloween and of course, the full moon was out and you didn't feel very comfortable with walking home by yourself. But you did it anyway (A/N be warned, I hate writing in this type of Point of view so excuse the fact it sucks…) you looked around nervously and started running home, there were footsteps behind you and you started running faster before long the footsteps caught up to you and you were tackled to the ground

"LET ME GO!" you screamed but the person following you covered your mouth and dragged you into an alley that was a few ways away, you screamed again and again for help but no one came.

You had your eyes closed the whole time while your kidnapper was being beaten senseless by someone familiar, he had a baseball bat with nails stuck in it and he was growling

"Touch her again and see what happens….." he growled, you scrambled to your feet and ran off to the nearest house you could find, you knocked on it quickly and waited for someone to answer

"A….Andersen, can I come in?" you asked quietly when he answered the door, Andersen nodded and let you in, turns out the Nordics were having their own little get together...all they were missing was Lukas, but you just shrugged as Andersen bear hugged you tightly

"OK BOYS! LOOK WHO'S HERE!" he shouted happily, you tried to escape the Nordic's hug but it failed, Tino looked up from his game of chess with Berwald, then he smiled

"Hey _! Come to join us! We're not doing anything so you can hang out as long as you like!" he said innocently, Emil looked up from his book and glanced at his puffin, who decided to make a nest out of his hair.

"Mr. Puffin you could've used Andersen's hair you realize that…." He murmured to the bird, who just cooed back to him softly, you guessed that his answer was no seeing that the bird went back to sleep, there was another knock at the door and this time Tino answered it

"Hello?" he asked when he opened the door a little, giving a tiny squeak he looked at you "I…it's for you….." he opened the door all that way to reveal Alfred with a blood red bat, your eyes widened as he stepped inside the house

"Hey _ you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

You stared in awe as the Nordics glared at Alfred; it was pretty hard to think the person who just saved you was the bad boy of the school. Emil looked up from his book and almost fell out of his chair

"What is he doing here?" he asked, making his way over to the small group at the door, his puffin following behind him

"I wanted to see if _ was alright…" Alfred growled softly, Andersen grabbed his axe and pointed it at Alfred, seeing the Nordic angry Alfred backed away from the doorway

"You touch any of my siblings and I will shove this axe through your chest…." He growled softly, his blue eyes were shining with protectiveness; Tino looked up at Berwald and sighed. It wasn't long before a dark blue gloved hand tapped Alfred's shoulder; he turned around and came face to face with Lukas

"I'd like to go be with my family…" he said blinking, Alfred rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, letting the last Nordic into the house, Andersen smiled as he came inside, you blinked your (e/c) eyes and sighed

"AYE, Lukas where were you?" Andersen asked, as soon as Lukas came inside, he shrugged and looked Alfred in the eye

"Meeting up with someone…..that's all….." he simply said this caused Alfred to scowl and leave, you sighed and looked at the Nordics

"I'm gonna head home….ok?" you sighed, giving an excuse to go talk to Alfred, they nodded and you quickly left, running after Alfred "HEY, al wait up!" you ran up to him and he glanced at you like you were some annoying girl scout trying to sell cookies to him

"To what do I owe the pleasure….?" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes

"I…I just wanted to say thanks for saving me….." you said blushing slightly, He blinked and looked a little shocked, his cheeks turned a light pink shade which looked slightly strange on his tan body

"Eh…" he shrugged "anyway….wanna stop by my place?" you looked at him suddenly

"You don't live with matt?"

"Why would I live with that nature lover…?"

"Just a question geeze…" you groaned, he wasn't the nicest person around but you let him drag you to his house.

When you arrived at al's house you expected it to be an apartment, but it wasn't, it was a two story house with plenty of windows and a greenhouse on the flat roof, your (e/c) eyes blinked and you looked at him

"A greenhouse….really I'd expect the roof to be…..empty" you looked at his red irises with interest, he shrugged and led you inside

"I used to do it…" he muttered, taking off his jacket he yelled "TONY, YOU HERE?" no answer, Alfred cursed and sighed "he's probably asleep or hanging with Matthew…" you looked at him curiously and he shook his head "my friend…..he lives with me…."

"Oh…" you sighed and let him give you a tour of his house, when he was almost finished your phone rang "one second…" you answered it and it was your mom on the other end "I'm at a friend's house….don't worry I'm fine….I'll be home soon…..ok bye…." You hung up and sighed, Alfred looked at you curiously

"What's up…?" He stopped walking and looked at you full on

"My mom's home….it's just me and her…." You sighed and explained what you were going through; he frowned and looked at his feet then sighed

"Do you want to stay here until you can pay for your house….?" He muttered through his clenched teeth, trying to sound nice (A/N KEYWORD: TRYING LOL) you looked at him as if he was crazy

"S…sure…." You said nervously, not very sure about the decision you made.

You walked into Alfred's house with your duffel bag of your stuff that you needed, of course he wasn't at the door, due to him giving you a key to his house

"I still don't trust you so if you come near me I'm going to kick your ass into next week….." you said loudly when he came to see you

"Well wouldn't that be a horrible idea…remember I have a baseball bat…" he said, his gaze darkening, you frowned as he ruffled your (h/c) hair. Here comes your trip to hell, Alfred lead you to your room and sighed, clenching his teeth again "I hope you like it….."

You shut the door and locked it, throwing yourself onto the bed you screamed into the pillows that were laying there, picking up your phone you called Irina, one of your friends at school.

"та? Oh hello _ is something wrong?" she asked on the other end

"If you mean by wrong Irina…do you mean by spending almost all of your life with someone you hardly know…." You sighed and ran your hands through your messy hair explaining the situation to her while listening to the chaos going on behind her "are Natalia and Ivan over?"

"No, I'm with them at brother's house" she said, upon hearing Alfred's name she got scared "d…don't let him hurt you…!" She instructed carefully, you rolled your eyes and chuckled

"He looks harmless….." you sighed as she continued fretting over you "look…Irina I'll call you back…." You sighed again and hung up, looking up at the ceiling you remembered that Alfred had a greenhouse on his roof, you decided to venture up their because he steered clear of it when he gave you the tour of his house. When you got up there your eyes widened "whoa…." There were roses, Orchids, Vines, ferns, any kind of flower you could imagine, blooming and growing beautifully.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?" you heard a voice snap darkly behind you, turning around you saw Alfred and the dreaded baseball bat, you backed up quickly and looked at him in fear

"I…I was just looking….it's beautiful…..I'm sorry!" you shook your head and ran out of the greenhouse

*ALFRED'S POV*

I looked around nervously as she ran back downstairs, sure I was being harsh but that's my personality. I sat down on one of the crates I put up here when I was…..normal…..sighed

"So much for a nice introduction….." I sighed again and set my bat down, looking out the glass windows at the city lights that were starting to light up the sky; I snapped my fingers and looked up "I have an idea!"

Later that night I lead her up to the roof again to an empty spot that I never touched, she looked at me with curious eyes

_Relax…..just relax…._ I told myself over and over, I wouldn't let my violent and cruel personality try to take over...not tonight….maybe later…but not tonight, not now

"Well….do you know how to….d…dance…." I asked sheepishly, she looked up at me and nodded "good…." I took her hands and smiled slightly

"Al is this some sort of joke?" she asked me, I shook my head and sighed

"I'm not joking….now just place your hands like this…." I started instructing her on what to do before long we were both dancing to 'flightless bird, American mouth' by iron and wine Matthew told me it was one song she liked so I decided to burn it to a CD and play it for her.

After a few minutes she rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes, something told me that she was falling asleep, so I picked her up and carried her to her room, I laid her down on her bed and glanced at her computer screen, which was on and open on her facebook page…I'm surprised she even has a facebook, I glanced at her status update: 'Misses mom like crazy' I sighed and left the room without a word, I did feel sorry for keeping her here….but oh well….it was until they could pay for their house. I made my way downstairs and collapsed on the couch with my bat at my side, wondering what I should do now but my thoughts were clouded a little…I couldn't stop thinking about her…how she smiles, laughs, speaks….. I think I found the person to bring me back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

You woke up the next day to the tangy scent of blood, leaping to your feet you ran downstairs to find Alfred and his bat covered in the red liquid; you rubbed your (e/c) eyes and slapped him upside the head waking him with a start.

"What happened?" you questioned angrily; he sat up and smiled a little he smelled heavily of alcohol and blood, worst. Mix. Ever.

"WELL-"he started; you held up a hand and frowned

"If you're trying to make me like you then STOP going around killing people and getting drunk!" you screamed, storming back up to your room you slammed the door shut and groaned loudly. After 5 minutes of arguing with yourself you finally went back downstairs to find al not even sitting where he was last time, searching the house for your so called 'care-taker' you finally found him lying on the floor of the greenhouse, staring up at the sky and vines that were fighting for sunlight, following your instinct you hid when you both were graced with the presence of Lukas bondvik.

"Well….here to make me feel worse bondvik…?" Al questioned, keeping his gaze up at the sky Lukas blinked and kicked Alfred lightly in the arm

"Sit up Alfred…and if you're planning on keeping _ here to see if she can break your curse you're probably running out of time anyway…." The Norwegian explained "Alfred, det er en forskjell mellom tvungen kjærlighet og ekte kjærlighet...og akkurat nå, du prøver å tvinge henne til å elske deg, prøv krypende ut av din komfortsone og oh jeg vet ikke bli bedre ..."

"Speak in fucking English please…." Alfred huffed impatiently

"Alfred, there's a difference between forced love and real love...and right now, you're trying to force her to love you, try crawling out of your comfort zone and oh I don't know be nicer...!" Lukas snapped monotonulously causing you to jump slightly, was there something going on that you didn't know about? Maybe? But if the author keeps breaking the fourth wall you'll never find out. Alfred rolled his eyes and glanced at the wizard

"Why…?" was all he said; before focusing his gaze onto his shoes

"Just do it…..or you'll stay like that forever…" with that Lukas left you and Alfred in silence, Alfred got to his feet and tapped your head

"Hey _"

You jumped and your (e/c) eyes widened, you got to your feet and headed inside without a word…

*idk what to write next so….NEXT DAY!*

"So youra living witha Alfred now _ ve~?" Feliciano asked happily as you walked to school with the 'axis powers' as Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano called themselves, it was pretty nice to see how they all intertwined and got along despite their completely different personalities.

"Yea…pretty much…." You rolled your eyes and flicked a piece of your (h/c) hair out of your face, looking up at the school you saw a crowd of people, a glimpse of a baseball bat, and…was that a hockey stick? "oh my god YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" you stormed up to the crowd to find Alfred and Matthew fighting, but matthew looked….non matthew like…He was dressed in a canadian mounted police uniform, minus the hat, he sported a pair of sunglasses and a hockey stick, his hair was darker and in a small ponytail, his eyes were a haunting shade of dark blue and violet.

"c'mon brother…you know how to fight, SHOW ME!" he taunted his brother, bouncing on his heels "you have a reputation to keep up…!"

Alfred scoffed and charged at his younger twin "I don't give a damn about my reputation…" Swinging his bat he managed to take out a few bricks, but not matthew, the Canadian was behind his twin in a matter of seconds, sweeping his older brother's feet out from underneath him he planted a swift kick on his chest before leaping away to miss a swing from that bat, your eyes widened at the scene, retreating back to the axis powers you his behind Ludwig and Kiku who both avoided the crowd.

"Ve~ Doitsu what's going on…?" Feliciano questioned innocently as the 4 of you made your way into the school.

"Give up, alfie?" Matthew chuckled and poked his brother who was lying on the ground face first; Alfred only gave a grunt in reply as he got up

"Oh shut up Mattie…." Al scoffed and dusted himself off, walking into the school a little ticked off.

Around lunchtime you were confronted by Lukas, you looked up from your lunch and blinked

"Yes Norge…?" you asked blankly, knowing he had something to do with Alfred acting so dark.

"how much do you know….?" He asked, you blinked

"what…?"

"how much….do you know…?"

"ABOUT WHAT?" you questioned, he was getting on your nerves very quickly, thank god gilbert saved you from questioning

"HEY FRAU! vhat's up~?" the albino Prussian asked, sporting a cocky smirk and curious red eyes

"Oh nothing…just talking with..." you looked around HOW DOES HE DISAPPEAR THAT FAST "lukas…." You groaned in frustration and sighed

"Oh zat Nordic guy who hangs vith Arthur and vlad right?" gilbert asked, you nodded and he smiled in triumph "I knew it!" gilbert laughed making you shudder

"So...why are you over here…?" you asked, raising an eyebrow, gilbert looked around and looked you dead in the eyes

"Because I know vhat's wrong with Alfred…."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Because I know vhat's wrong with Alfred…." Gilbert stated, THAT got your attention, snapping your (e/c) gaze to the albino you stared him down before he could start talking

"Speak…now…." You growled softly, the albino's ruby eyes widened in surprise

"Feisty frau….but I'll speak soon…..just do something for me….." he smirked softly

"Alright what prissy Prussian…?" you muttered under your breath, listening to him tell you what he wanted "no…just NO! I am not pretending to be your girlfriend!"

"Zen I guess you don't get any information kesesese~" he chuckled, petting the small yellow bird on his head, not far away Alfred was listening intently on your conversation before taking an angry bite of his salad, his brother Matthew just stared at him

"Y…your jealous….alfie…." he squeaked, before taking a bite of his pancakes and a swig of maple syrup "s…she's not gonna do it…I can just t…tell _ likes you…~" Alfred looked up and scowled

"Yea like you love your maple syrup canadia….." he snapped before stabbing some lettuce angrily

*screw it I like alfred's pov!*

(A/N: I have lost my muse for this story .w. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks…..)

I walked home angrily, not even waiting for _ or Matthew…like I even did, she was probably too busy with Gilbert…Sneaky bastard why did he have to come and ruin my opportunity to break this damn curse!

"Alfred! Hey al!" I heard _ call my name, I turned around quickly and almost slammed her into the brick wall beside us; I lowered my fist and growled softly

"Don't call me that any more….call me Allan…." I growled softly quickening my pace, after the fight this morning I wanted to punch the living daylights out of someone

"Whoa who put you in such a bad mood?" _ asked me, a little annoyed with me; the way she got annoyed was cute, her cheeks puffed out and her brows furled together "meanie…I was just going to ask you if you were alright?"

"I'm fine…" I scowled silently, once we were inside my house I headed straight to my room, angry tears were streaming down my face, I hated this I hated my life right now, I was so cruel…so so cruel to everyone; _ knocked on my door softly "go away…..please…" I tried to sound normal but I failed, every emotion inside me just burst out and I screamed, a prisoner in my own mind and body, a figment of my cruel personality, someone who didn't belong. _ unlocked my door and came in, she knelt down beside me and brushed away my tears softly, her (h/c) hair flowing beside her face smelled like vanilla, she hugged me lightly before smiling at me.

"everything will be alright al…..I promise, gil told me what happened to you and I promise I will find a way to get you back to normal" she whispered into my ear softly, almost like she cared about me, her (e/c) eyes were laced with sadness and remorse, I looked at her and smiled softly

"Alright…..but can I get some time alone please," I asked, she nodded and left my room with a smile. I got up from the floor and went to my greenhouse on the roof "why me? HUH LUKAS? WHY ME?" I screamed to the sky in anger, scaring some birds in the process. I silently prayed _ didn't hear me, and sighed when I saw no one coming _why is my life so hard…..why can't I be Matthew…._ I thought to myself, hearing footsteps outside I saw _ running, I ran out of the greenhouse and to the front yard " HEY _ WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"It's my mother! She's been attacked! And they don't know who did it!" she sobbed, panting between breaths from running I got my car and we drove to her house together.

*Reader-chan's POV*

I ran inside my house to find it deserted with a note **Mom at hospital** I almost choked on my tears when Allan pulled me into a tight hug, comforting me, I liked it he was concerned for me, I blushed softly and hugged him back.

"I'll find who did this and I'll kill them….I'll make them suffer" he vowed, whispering softly. I just looked up at him and smiled, then he did something that surprised me, he kissed my forehead softly, I blushed furiously at him and smiled softly

"I love you al…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

When we arrived at the hospital I went to find my mom while Allan went to go find her attacker. Her room was 354A, I went in and smiled softly, tearing up I held her hand softly

"Can you…sing for me please my little girl….?" She asked softly "I'll join you…..I promise" You nodded sadly and began.

The voice of the wind swirling around in Winter  
I can hear it in my ears and it makes me tremble  
I look over to see your breath colored white  
It looks really cold

The time has come for life to wither away  
And wait for the next Spring to roll around  
Watching the seasons pass by me slowly  
The dim light sprouts like a flower bud

Knowing the fact that it will rust away  
I really want to be able to live further on  
I want to keep on singing songs  
I want people to remember me in the world  
Proof that I really did live once upon a time

I don't want this song to become a tearjerker  
I really do mean it, I don't want it to be this way  
Please allow me to happily smile next to you  
I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you

Winter came here a few times since then  
I understood these feelings and what they were  
My time ran out and I couldn't tell you it  
But, deep in my heart I know we share a soul

I can no longer see anything besides darkness  
(Tell me if you're in any pain)  
And I can't hear anything  
(Tell me if you're feeling lonely)  
I'm really scared  
(No matter what)  
And I'm hurting  
(I'll always find)  
And I'm lonely  
(You someplace)

And even though everything around here is withered  
(Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go)  
I can still see that bright and warm smile of yours  
(I thought that we shared only one soul together?)  
Everything

Keep on singing those heartfelt songs we loved  
(The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear)  
Even if you feel so lonely and don't want to go on  
(There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you)  
Always remember deep inside, I'm here with you  
(I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice)  
Never will you be alone  
(One more time)  
Never alone again

I don't feel sad or lonely because I have you  
You're arms tightly around my shoulders, you're warm  
I don't hear anything anymore, but I can feel it  
I can feel it in the tips of your fingers  
(I love you)  
You're heart...

I don't want this song to become a tearjerker  
(A life goes off and drifts towards the heavens)  
I really do mean it, I don't want it to be this way  
(The snow white stains and it melts away)  
Please allow me to happily smile next to you  
(There's nothing left for me here, not a soul)  
I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you  
(There's nothing for me)

I shall dedicate this goodbye song to you  
But, before I leave this life for the rest of time  
I want to say thank you

Your mom smiled softly tightening the grip on her hand as the heart monitor slowed to a deadening halt, your eyes widened and started to tear up

"Mom…? Mom wake up… Mom please! MOM!" you started to sob "YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME! WAKE UP!" you screamed as nurses and doctors rushed in to take you out and try to revive your mother, you could've sworn before she left you she whispered 'thank you…my daughter…'

*Al's point of view*

I ran and ran trying to find the person who hurt _ mother; my guess was completely turned around when I found Lukas standing in front of me laughing like a psychopathic murderer.

"Looking for someone?" he laughed, I readied my bat in case he hurt me, he seemed pretty harmless at the moment but he's quicker than I thought; in a flash he had already slashed my cheek with a knife "_ mother put up such a fight but alas…she had to go…part of my plan~" he muttered quietly

"YOU KILLED HER!" I snapped smashing my bat into his face leaving him scarred, he retaliated and threw the knife at my face before whipping another one out of nowhere "_ thought you were her friend! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER!"

"I have no idea~" he said, very calmly for someone who just lost their mind "but I know one thing…it's time for you to go to sleep~" he grinned rushing forward with knife posed to kill.


End file.
